Fairy Tail Nijûichi
by Artyy
Summary: Notre monde, notre époque : Rayne croyait être une jeune fille normale. Mais elle découvre l'existence des mages, de leurs guildes et de leurs pouvoirs... alors qu'elle réalise qu'elle est l'une d'entre eux.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous !_

_J'ai longtemps été fan de Fairy Tail, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé assez d'inspiration pour en faire une fanfic... jusqu'à il y a quelques temps !  
J'ai sorti des grottes malodorantes de mon cerveau une petite idée qui, je l'espère, vous plaira : en effet, j'ai tenté de transposer Fairy Tail dans notre monde (Nijûichi voulant dire "21", comme XXIem siècle ! )._

_Évidement__, le personnage principal est encore et toujours un OC - je ne ne suis bonne qu'à ça. C'est elle sur la couverture, (dessinée tout spécialement pour cette fanfic) accompagnée de... bah, vous verrez !_

_Voici un rapide prologue, pour vous mettre en appétit... _

* * *

**Fairy Tail Nijûichi**

Il y avait une vie. Il y avait des souvenirs. Il y avait des sciences.

Il y avait une autre vie. D'autres souvenirs. De la magie.

Le siècle qui s'écoule aujourd'hui est le XXIem, mais vous ne savez rien des secrets qui s'y cachent encore. Vous ignorez que parmi vous vivent des mages, qu'entre deux immeubles se cache une guilde, que des forces qui vous dépassent vous font frôler la mort chaque jours, et que sans nous, les journaux auraient beaucoup plus à raconter.

Votre monde est régi par des souvenirs falsifiés. Par une guilde surpuissante. Par un Conseil plus influent que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Par une vérité qui ne vous a jamais été révélée.

Nous sommes des mages, et si votre mémoire n'a pas été épargnée, un jour, par Code Remember, vous ignorez tout de nous.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires ! _


	2. Le Délire habituel

_Hello, tout le monde ! _

_Je me suis rendue compte aujourd'hui que je n'avais jamais posté le chapitre 1 ici... Shame on me, comme dirait l'autre. Donc, je profite de quelques ondes de Wifi pour vous poster ça, vite fait bien fait ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, mes petits. _

_Allez ! Enjoy :_D

(réponse à la review :  
**La Banshee : **merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère donc que ce début te plaira :) )

_Arty'_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1  
**_**Le délire habituel**

À mon réveil, mon oreiller trônait sur ma lampe, et ma couette s'étendait sur le tapis. J'avais toujours eu un sommeil agité.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous dire « Eh oui, mes nuits sont baignées de cauchemars. J'ai un lourd passé », ou bien « Il faut bien que je puisse jeter quelque chose sur mon chat quand il vient me miauler dans les oreilles ». Mais non ; je n'avais ni chat, ni excuse à donner.

Les yeux fixant le plafond blanc, j'essayais de profiter des cinq dernières minutes qui me restaient avant que mon réveil ne sonne une seconde fois. Cependant, frigorifiée en l'absence de couverture, je ne tardai pas à balancer les jambes hors de mon lit et à me lever, chancelante, encore ensommeillée. Paupières lourdes, je contemplai l'éternel désordre de ma petite chambre, et espérai, comme tous les matins, qu'il ne viendrait pas l'idée à ma mère d'y monter dans les prochains jours – une chance que je sois la seule à vivre à l'étage... Personne ne se donnait la peine de monter les escaliers pour me rendre visite, ce qui me laissait le loisir de gérer mon non-ménage.

Je choisis un ensemble dans mon armoire, avant de me diriger vers ma minuscule salle de bain personnelle. Je vous passe la description terriblement inutile de ma douche, pose de lentilles pour cacher le pourpre singulier de mes iris et l'attachage en queue de cheval de ma chevelure rouge ; puis, une petite demi-heure plus tard, je gagnais le rez-de-chaussée pour m'affaler devant un café que je n'allais certainement pas boire.

Alors que je contemplais le liquide sombre, le menton placé dans la paume, j'entendis les pas de ma mère s'approcher doucement.

– Hum... Tu as mal dormi ?

Je secouai la tête.

– Non, chuchotai-je, sincère. Parfaitement bien.

Même scénario chaque matin. Peut-être un jour mes parents comprendraient-ils que, peu importait l'heure à laquelle je me couchais, je n'étais en forme qu'en me levant au moins à midi.

Je fermai les yeux, laissant les effluves de café gagner mes narines, mais notai bien que la présence dans mon dos n'avait pas disparue.

– Tu devrais te coucher plus tôt, suggéra ma génitrice. Je suis sûre que tu passes tes nuits à dessiner tes...

Mon père, depuis la chambre parentale, cria à travers la maison que la tringle des rideaux menaçait de tomber un peu plus chaque jours – mais qui, _qui_ pourrait être assez brave pour la réparer ?

J'en profitai pour rouler des yeux, en réaction à la proposition de ma mère ; j'avais eu _une_ période de dessin – et j'étais si mauvaise que j'avais vite abandonné. Seulement parce que pendant une semaine je m'étais cassé le... La tête à trouver le secret d'une mèche de cheveux ou d'un oeil réussi, le prétexte était toujours utilisé et ré-utilisé.

Ma mère hurla à son mari une réponse que je n'écoutai pas, trop occupée à froncer les sourcils en fermant les yeux pour appréhender le mal de crâne que je sentais venir. Je grognai intérieurement – elle n'avait pourtant pas crié si fort... Mes tympans étaient clairement beaucoup trop sensibles. Et malheureusement, contrairement à la plupart de mes défauts de fonctionnement, celui-ci n'entrait pas en vigueur uniquement le matin.

Je me levai, faisant racler les pieds de la chaise sur le carrelage, et m'en allai vider ma tasse dans l'évier – fut un temps où j'appréciais le café...

– Bon, moi je vais me recoucher, annonça maman en resserrant les pans de sa robe de chambre contre elle. Bonne journée, ma chérie.

Toujours reconnaissante envers le fait qu'elle se lève, chaque matin, uniquement pour me souhaiter cela, je m'avançai vers elle et l'embrassai sur la joue. Puis, alors qu'elle traversait le couloir, je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre et décidai de partir.

Mon sac sur l'épaule et ma fidèle écharpe autour du cou, j'ouvris la porte et m'engouffrai dans la rue baignée de la fraîcheur de janvier. A travers la fine bruine, je caressai un instant le tissus qui m'enserrait la gorge ; d'un tissus singulier, jaune, je n'étais jamais sortie sans – et pour une bonne raison : non pas parce que je l'avais depuis tellement longtemps que j'ignorais d'où elle venait ( malgré le fait qu'elle ait toujours eu l'air parfaitement neuve ), mais parce qu'elle était absolument parfaite pour cacher ce tatouage, en forme de croix, tracé en noir sur le côté gauche de mon cou.

Lui non plus, je ne me souvenais pas de ses origines. Je ne me rappelais même pas, un jour, m'être levée pour découvrir, ô surprise, une croix sur ma peau apparue dans la nuit. Mais comme dit le proverbe : « Mieux vaut mourir sans savoir que gâcher sa vie à chercher une explication » - vous me direz, si tout le monde avait fait ça, on s'habillerait encore avec des feuilles... Mais je crois qu'à mon échelle, personne ne me reprochera quoi que ce soit.

Suite à vingt minutes de bus, tournai à un croisement, et tombai sur le grand portail blanc. Après avoir franchi la grande cour, je pénétrai dans le hall de Rainstone High School.

Rien que le fait de voir tous ces autres lycéens, leur air blasé et leurs innombrables bâillements me déprimait davantage. Chacun de leurs bavardages – auxquels, soit dit en passant, je ne comprenais rien – me parvenait comme un bourdonnement agaçant.

– Rayne ! S'exclama une voix.

Je sentis sur mes épaules s'abattre deux mains, et reconnus Katty, une de mes camarades de classe. Je m'entendais bien avec elle, comme avec d'autres, depuis voilà plusieurs années, mais... Comment dire ? Nous ne nourrissions pas de véritable amitié – elle en était sans doute aussi consciente que moi.

– Salut, murmurai-je.

– Pas du matin, comme d'hab' ! Commenta-t-elle. Bah ! Tant que tu es coiffée et habillée

Je souris, avant de chuchoter :

– Tu me connais. Ce n'est pas mon genre d'être débraillée.

– Et comment ! Tu viens ? Si on arrive dans la classe avant les autres filles, tu pourra t'asseoir à côté de Kyle !

Les sous-entendus dans cette dernière phrase me hérissèrent le poil, mais je forçai les coins de mes lèvres à s'étirer.

– Génial ! M'exclamai-je doucement.

Chose dite, chose faite... Dix minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais assise à côté de ce nouveau au physique plus avantageux que son mental, avec qui nombre d'idiots voulaient me caser.

_Souris, sois sage... Quand ils verront que vous n'avez rien, mais alors rien du tout en commun, Kyle et toi, ils arrêterons de vous abandonner tous les deux seuls à une table de la cantine..._

Difficile de croire ma Petite Voix préférée – j'ai nommé l'Optimisme – alors que mon voisin ne cessait de me lancer des regards en biais munis du bonus Sourire Ravageur.

Je lui retournai un rictus.

– Tu as passé un bon week-end ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix langoureuse.

Quelle délicate attention que de me poser une telle question... ( _Jolie rime ! _Merci, Optimisme. )

Je ravalai mon animosité pour répondre.

– Excellent, dis-je, et t...

Je m'arrêtai net.

Comme souvent, l'irritation m'avait fait oublier ma priorité : ne _jamais _cesser de me concentrer sur le volume des paroles que je débitais – les conséquences étaient bien trop souvent désastreuses. Ne pas parler : murmurer. Ne pas crier : parler. Et, plus simplement, ne jamais hurler.

Je m'accordai une seconde pour observer mon interlocuteur, et constatai avec soulagement qu'il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit d'anormal – ses oreilles ne saignaient même pas.

– Et toi ? Terminai-je alors à voix basse.

– Super, répondit-il sur un ton ordinaire. Je suis allé...

S'ensuivit un monologue de sa part sur lequel je du me concentrer pour ne pas placer mes « Oh » et « Ah » aux mauvais moments. Cependant, mon esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévier lentement.

Moi, Rayne Silverlight, devais faire face depuis au moins un mois à deux problèmes ; seulement, j'ignorais s'ils venaient de moi, ou d'eux.

Le premier n'était gênant que pour moi : le moindre son pouvait me coller une migraine en un instant étant donné la puissance à laquelle chaque bruit me parvenait. Et le second m'avait déjà posé pas mal de problèmes : je ne pouvais plus parler normalement sans réduire les tympans de mes interlocuteurs en bouillie.

Le professeur principal fit son apparition dans la classe. Par chance... Euh, malheureusement, cela coupa Kyle dans son récit. Néanmoins, ce dernier m'assura qu'il ne manquerait pas de m'en conter la suite à l'heure du déjeuner ! _- quelle chanceuse, Raynette ! _

M. MacLean n'avait pas fini sa première phrase que trois coups frappés à l'unique porte de la salle retentirent. Suite à la permission du professeur, leur auteur entra : la directrice de l'établissement, et derrière elle, un garçon que je ne connaissais pas.

En général, les nouveaux suivaient bien sagement et timidement notre chère principale. Mais ce type-là la précédait fièrement, le visage barré d'un large et honnête sourire.

– Voilà le nouveau, annonça Mme. Dilker à la cantonnade, avant de se tourner vers le concerné. Ton nom est, rappelle-moi...

Le garçon tourna la tête vers elle.

– Sting Eucliff, répondit-il.

– Sting Eucliff, répéta la directrice. Bien ! J'espère que tu t'intégrera vite. Reprenez le cours.

Sur ce, elle sortit. Aussitôt, le nouveau marmonna des paroles que seules mes oreilles purent percevoir :

« Encore faudrait-il que je reste. »

Je haussai les sourcils. Et lorsqu'il me jeta un regard lourd de sens, l'espace d'un instant, j'eus l'étrange impression que c'était précisément à moi qu'il venait de s'adresser.

– Sting, vous pouvez aller vous asseoir, fit M. MacLean.

– Merci !

L'intéressé s'avança entre les rangs. Il semblait se diriger vers le fond de la classe, dans lequel quelques tables vides prenaient la poussière ; mais lorsqu'il fut arrivé à la hauteur de Kyle, il s'arrêta net et pivota lentement. Alors qu'il toisait mon voisin de toute sa hauteur, je vis son visage s'assombrir, son rictus gagner en cruauté et ses yeux se teinter d'une froideur maléfique.

– Files-moi ta place, ordonna-t-il.

Le ton était sans appel, arrogant, froid. Nombre d'exclamations indignées s'élevèrent dans la classe. Certains clamaient qu'il pouvait toujours courir pour que Kyle lui obéisse, d'autres s'insurgeaient d'une telle prétention.

Mais moi, j'avais vu son expression ; rien que ses canines, plus longues et pointues que la normale, assuraient un truc comme « Je vais te manger dans quarante-cinq secondes ». Lorsqu'il avait parlé, l'air était devenu plus lourd, l'ambiance oppressante.

Et tout ça, Kyle l'avait sentit aussi bien que moi : car aussitôt, il se leva, dos courbé, et alla sagement s'installer au dernier rang. Sting, lui, s'affala à mes côtés avec un air satisfait.

Les élèves se regardèrent, semblant attendre une réaction de notre professeur ; cependant, celui-ci reprit son cours là où nous l'avions laissé la dernière fois, et l'incident fut clos.

– Sting Eucliff, se présenta mon nouveau voisin en se tournant vers moi.

Sans blague ?

Merci pour la nouvelle ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais parfaitement entendu et enregistré son nom la première fois – qui sait, peut-être avais-je l'air assez arriérée pour ne pas me souvenir d'un événement ayant eu lieu un instant plus tôt.

– Rayne Silverlight, répondis-je le plus bas possible, afin que lui parvienne un son à l'égal du chuchotement.

– Hein ?

– Ray...

Je m'interrompis : ce type ne m'avait pas entendue ? Ça n'arrivait jamais – on m'entendais toujours trop, jamais pas assez.

– Rayne Silverlight, répétai-je au même volume.

– Enchanté, Rin Silv...

– Rayne ! Chuchotai-je.

Avant que Sting n'ait pu se corriger avec mon véritable prénom, le professeur se retourna, l'air surpris et irrité, ainsi que bon nombre de mes camarades de classe.

– Vous aurez tout le temps pour les présentations à l'heure du déjeuner, Rayne, glissa-t-il.

Sting haussa les sourcils, et je lui lançai un regard noir.

– Je t'entends à peine, moi, s'expliqua-t-il en murmurant.

J'eus un soupire et levai un pouce, histoire de lui signifier à quel point j'étais contente pour lui.

– Ça te fait ça tout le temps ? Ou c'est simplement ceux-là qui ont une ouïe sur-développée ?

Avec les dents, je débouchai un stylo et rédigeai ma réponse sur ma feuille de cours que j'inclinai ensuite dans sa direction.

« En fait, le cours que tu suis en ce moment sert à développer tes cinq sens, ce prof là c'est celui de l'audition. Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, hein ? »

Il eut une moue irritée.

– Incroyable, railla-t-il. Alors c'est moi qui suis bizarre ?

« Certainement. Éloigne-toi de moi. »

– Tu es obligée de parler vingt fois moins fort pour que les gens t'entendent normalement ? Demanda-t-il, ignorant ma réponse.

Hum, vingt, c'était peut-être un chouilla exagéré... Plutôt dix ; mais je ne dis – ou n'écrivis – rien. S'il voulait un cours d'explication sur mon fonctionnement complexe, il n'avait qu'à payer.

– Amusant !

Je tournai vers lui des yeux lançant des éclairs ; « Amusant » ?! Le jour où sa tête explosera parce que je lui aurai crié une chose aussi banale que l'ordre de de fermer une fenêtre, il rigolera moins ! Et moi j'irai en prison, je serai une criminelle, alors non, ça n'avait rien _d'amusant_.

Et pourtant il souriait, la joue dans la paume, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je l'inonde d'éloges sur sa façon de voir les choses avec un tel positivisme.

J'eus un rictus ; « Ouais. Délirant. »

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère avoir réussi à capter votre attention avec ce premier chapitre ! _

_Je vous dis à bientôt, au prochain chapitre ! _

_Arty'_


End file.
